


Why am I letting this Happen?

by TiredFoxes



Category: Original Work
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Biting, M/M, Rough Sex, Scratching, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7382464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredFoxes/pseuds/TiredFoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asch brings hime a random person from a party, as he's done many, many times before, but this time the person he brings home somehow manages to wiggle past the walls in his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why am I letting this Happen?

Pulling along a random person from a party was a very tall man. Asch. The other was much shorter, but flushed and his expression was that of anticipation. Once in the apartment, Asch easily picked the man up, all but slamming him against the wall, kissing him hungrily, and holding him up with one arm easily. And with his other hand, he made quick work of the other's pants. Unbottoning and unzipping then, he yanked them down, then palmed at the others' straining errection. "Desperate ain't ye?" He growled into the other man's ear, relishing in the shiver that caused, and then smirked widely as he nodded quickly. 

Still easily holding the other man up with one arm wrapped under his hips, he leaned and bit at the crook of his neck, worryingly at the skin to leave a dark red mark thay would be a glorious bruise later. "Mmmn, good- we ain't gettin' t' the bed, pet~" Asch practically purred, once again grinding the heel of his hand against the other's clothed erection. The keen of pleasure that slipped out of the shorter males' lips caused the smirk on Asch's face to widen. "Hnhn.. Th' name's Asch, pet. Remember it cause yer gonna be screamin' it soon~"

The man blushed brightly, nodding and stuttering out a reply. "Um- I- I'm uh, Alex-" He said finally, but any further words qere muffled in a heated kiss. Asch had undome Alex's boxers, and was slowly stroking him. He nipped at the smaller man's lips, purring at the whimpers of both pleasure and pain. Parting the other's lips easily with his tongue, he easily had melted the other into putty in his hands. Still easily carrying Alex, he leaned back, shedding his trench coat after pulling a small bottle of lube out of one of the many pockets. Even if he liked pain, he'd not forget using lube. Sliding Alex's boxers down his legs and off, tossing them to the side, he purred and gave a predatory smirk. 

A shudder ran through the other man's body as once again, Asch's warm calloused hands were wrapped around his dick. The rough pad of his thumb swiped over the tip, purring at the keens and moans that were spilling from the other's lips. "MmN~ So responsive, pet!" He chuckled, and backed to sit heavily on the couch, plopping Alix in his lap after slipping out of his own loose pants. But he still wore his shirt and boxers. Gripping the small human's hips with bruising strength, he urged him to rock his hips forward. Once he got the hang of it, Asch grinned widely, only occasionally letting out a quiet grunt. "There ye go, pet~ Hnhn, don't ye get too close t' the edge yet though, kitten. I ain't done wit' ye." Alex whimpered softly, but nodded quickly. "Have ye done this b'fore, pet?" Asch asked, between nips along his neck.

Alex shook his head quickly, blushing even brighter. "Nnn-not w-with a man b-before.." He said quickly, embarrased. Asch chuckled, and in a rare show of gentleness, nuzzled the boy's freckled cheek. "S'okay, pet, I'll go a lil easy on ye then. I'd hate t' break such a cutie~" He purred in a honeyed tone. Then he leaned back, squeezing a good amount of lube onto his fingers. Reaching to lift Alex's hips up, he slid one finger into him slowly, humming at the quiet whines and murmurs coming from Alex's lips. Once he seemed to have gotten use to that, he began pushing his finger in and out, crooking it as well. Then, after that, he slowly added a second finger, mismatched eyes glancing up at the small human's face to moniter his expressions. "Ye ok, pet?" He purred in his ear, lightly nipping the lobe and tugging a small bit.

"NghHh- Uhm, y-yeh, m'g-good- hHhn..-!" Asch purred and took this as permission to push the two fingers in deep, crooking them to brush against the human's prostate after a couple tries. Alex keened and moaned loudly at that, rocking his hips back onto his fingers, mouth hanging open a bit, tongue lolling slightly. Asch's predatory smirk grew, and he took this opportunity to kiss him hard, sucking on the other's tongue and pressing a third finger in slowly and carefully. Alex whined at the sting of the stretch, but just reached shaky fingers to hesitantly run through Asch's wild hair. Asch blinked in surprise, pattern stuttering slightly at this. His gaze darted to the small human's face, which was open and pleasured and... he couldn't help the flash of memory of his human all those years ago. He shook his head violently, huffing out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Fuck he hoped this kid really was 20 like he said he was. Too cute for his own good. Shaking these thoughts from his head, he bit harshly down on the unmarked skin of his shoulder, sharp fangs breaking skin and drawing blood. Alex yelped in surprise, but that yelp was drawn out into a moan as Asch resumed moving his fingers inside of him, and licked at the bite mark, purring.

Once sure the human was stretched well enough, he withdrew his fingers, and chuckled at the tiny keen that fell from Alex's lips. "A'ight, pet, d'ye think yer ready fer me?" He asked, unbuttoning the front of his boxers and letting out a quiet sigh of releif as his erection wasn't confined uncomfortably anymore. Alex flushed brightly, glancing down, before quickly averting his gaze back up to Asch's smug face. "Um- y-yeah, I am." He said, trying to sound confident. But really the voice crack ruined it, so he just nodded quickly. Asch chuckled, then grabbed his hips, lifting him and bringing him closer. "A'ight, ye lower y'self on yer own time so I don't hurt ye. Aye?" 

Alex nodded, and slowly began lowering himself, hissing softly at the sting. He had to pause several times, whimpering quietly. Indulging himself for once, Asch reached to run his fingers through the human's unruly shock of dyed white hair, with the roots of black showing. After a good bit, Alex was lowered fully, trembling and whining, gripping hard onto Asch's shoulders. Humming, Asch reached to slowly stroke him again, to give a little pleasure to take away the attention from what he knew had to be an uncomfortable stretch. Alex gasped and involuntarily jerked his hips, muscles tightening around Asch. Who in turn let out a startled, choked off moan as he bucked his hips sharply. Crying out, Alex gripped harder into Asch's shoulders, fingernails breaking skin, and he had his face pressed into his chest, against the fabric of his shirt. He was whimpering and tears were welled up in the corners of his eyes.

Asch hissed softly, and with no idea what else to do, he reached to rub soothing circles into the trembling human's back. Fuck his weakness for teary eyes and cute faces. "Hgk, kid, ye ok? Fuck, I din't hurt ye too bad did I?" He asked, surprised wirh himself that genuine concern was laced through the question. Alex shook his head a small bit, still tightly gripping onto Asch. Once several minutes had passed, Alex had relaxed considerably, and his breathing had evened out. Asch let put an internal sigh of relief at this, then made a surprised noise when Alex shifted his hips around. "HfFff- hey, kid, kid kid kid, wait a minute- hn-" With a groan that reverberated in his chest, Asch grit his teeth as he tried to rein in his self control. Alex blinked innocently -well as innocent as someone could with a dick up their ass- up at Asch. "I'm ok." He said simply, shifting his hips again, as if he was trying to tease the tall fae.

With a more feral growl, Asch gripped tightly onto Alex's hips, rolling his own hips up, and kissed the small humam hard as he did so, drinking in the high pitched keen of pleasure that Alex let out. After the initial pain had faded, it slid more into pleasure-pain. Gradually, Asch picked up his pace, getting into a hit more of his usual roughness with bites and yanking of the hair. Alex moaned loudly at one particularly hard thrust, then bit down hard as his weak human jaw could on the crook of Asch's neck. Asch made a slightly surprised noise, then made sure to angle each thrust as best as he could, and hissed in pleasure at how Alex bit down harder. His fingernails were also digging into his sides, and he did his best to rock back to meet Asch's harsh thrusts. But at this assault, his pattern faltered, and he was shaking in pleasure, muffled noises and hisses coming from him.

Nearing his own edge, Asch reached to stroke Alex quickly, rubbing his thumb along the tip and slit each time, a growl of his own slipping between clenched teeth at the way Alex tightened with this. With just a few more strokes, the small human cried out in pleasure as he came. He curled inwards at the sharp painpleasure as Asch snapped his hips up a few more times before a deep rumbling growl sounded from him and he tightened his grip on Alex's hips as he came soon after. Alex shook lightly in the aftershocks, and fell against Asch's chest in exhaustion after he slowly lifted himself off with very trembly legs. Asch didn't react, because his gaze was trained on the very obscene view of cum slowly trailing down Alex's inner thighs. Cursing the whole time, he scooped the very confused Alex up in his arms, stripping the rest of his clothes off. Once in the bathroom, he adjusted to carry Alex in one arm, and reached to turn water on to run a bath.

As soon as the water was drawn, Asch very gently set Alex on the toilet seat, knowing his legs would be far too wobbly to stand. After stripping of the remainder of his clothes, he turned and picked Alex up again. Stepping into the tub, he slowly sat down, lowering them both into the water. Alex tensed at the hot water, then alowly relaxed, his after orgasm drowsiness making him relaxed and blissed out. After getting the both of them cleaned up, Asch did something he hadn't done in a long time. He carried Alex carefully to his room and set him on the bed after pulling the covers back. With a heavy sigh, he lay down, then tensed up when Alex rolled over and nuzzled against his side. A thought of shoving the small human out of the bed flashed through his mind, but he didn't act on it. Instead, he forced himself to relax. Not long after, he was dozing lightly, Alex nestled into the hollow of his side, snoring quietly.


End file.
